Letters!
by CriminalMindser
Summary: Summer writes a letter to Taylor about what she's been doing, a road trip, missing home, popping the big question and Pancakes. Better than it sounds, give it a go. Read and review. All characters. Based after the last ever episode. Read and review, pleas
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! Ok first I just want to say that I really miss the O.C, I really want it to come back! But hey don't we all anywayz the last episode was great, perfect but I really wanted to know more about all their futures so what I decided to do was write a story about how I want to see them in the future. So the's are going to be short chapters of the characters writing to each other about what they have been up to and what they are doing. Each chapter will be a different person writing. Hope you like it, if you do leave me a review and I'll keep going, thanks! This is all at the start it's when they are in college not when Ryan meets that kid and before Seth and Summer get married that'll come into it later, if I keep going!**

**Seth's letter to Ryan!**

Hey man it's Seth! How's everything going in Berkeley?

Mum and Dad called last night and told me they've fully unpacked and the house looks great and they also told me that you and Taylor have just bought a new apartment together, can't wait to see it buddy, so anyway I hope college is great for you cause it sure is for me. I've started working on Atomic County again and don't ask if I have asked Summer yet cause no I haven't and I'm not so sure I will, she might kill me, ok no you're right I should tell her. See Ryan you're a thousand miles away and I still no what you're thinking, you better look behind you I might be there……

Ok sorry about that I'm trying to work on my sarcasm, it doesn't seem so funny anymore, maybe it's college or maybe I'm just getting old and my brain's not working properly. Anyway I'm supposed to be telling you about good stuff so ah, um, well Summer's doing well you've probably seen her on the news lately, she's my little Hollywood star. Summer's actually coming back soon so we have to go apartment hunting and probably job hunting which sounds like fun, that was meant sarcastically but yeah I'm really looking forward to having her back, just keep this between us but I'm thinking of asking her to marry me now I know this didn't go so well last time but just forget about that, what do you think? Now remember its supposed to be secret cause if mum finds out she'll be all excited and straight away call Summer and oh it would be a disaster.

So remember I'm coming to visit in a few weeks for Dad's birthday hopefully Summer will be with me, I thought we could take a little road trip back down to Newport and have a look around you know the beach, The Bait Shop, the diner, have some of those chocolate chip pancakes we always used to order, I think It'll be fun. Anyway I gotta go but if possible can you send me some early pictures of Sophie I don't have that many and she's growing up to fast she won't be a baby soon, so say hi to everyone, give Sophie a big kiss for me and I'll see you soon.

Seth!

**Review!**


	2. To Taylor

**Hey! Thanks for all the reviews I really appreciate them but I still know that everyone who is reading is not reviewing, I've been looking at the stats so please if you are reading please review, please. Ok after this letter there's going to be another one which is a reply letter from Ryan to Seth! So enjoy and please review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

To my dearest friend Taylor.

This may be very unbelievable but I miss you so much right now, not having that annoying chatty voice around 24/7 is really taking it's toll on me, I miss all of you so much and what's even more unbelievable is that I really miss Newport. You never thought you'd ever hear that come from my mouth did you? I miss the hot weather, the diner with those delicious pancakes and I miss the fun we used to have and the trouble we used to get into but good news I'm coming home soon, I really cant wait to see you guys, Seth, Atwood, Julie, Kirsten, Sandy, you, Sophie and Jake who are probably not the little kids I remember anymore. So anyway who's everything going? You and Ryan are still good I hope and you better be making sure he's taking good care of Flapjacks, Pancakes we'll be coming with me and she wants to see her son well looked after, anywayz I didn't really write this letter to talk to you about rabbits so I'll talk about something pretty big, something that you wont be able to stop talking about for a very long time….. I'm going to propose to Seth. I know that it didn't go so well last time but I really think it'll work I mean we've been together for years, been through a lot as a couple and somehow we are still together, it just feels right. So the point is I want you to be my maid of honor with Julie and Sophie as my bridesmaids, this is all if he actually says yes. What I really need your help with is some suggestions as to how exactly I'm going to propose and I thought who better to ask than the girl who's been dreaming of proposing to the most brilliant guy since she was 5. So give me a call and we can talk.

In case you are wanting to know a little about what I've been doing well it consists of mostly sitting on a bus, eating junk food and just being lazy. No I'm just kidding it's great really I've made some friends, so has Pancakes by the way and I really think I'm making a difference. Well of course we haven't saved the world yet but I'm sure I've helped some endangered animals survive, some people find houses and a life, it just makes me feel really really great, something I haven't felt in a long time not since Marissa's death anyway.

So I'm on the bus at the moment looking out at the beach and it is bringing back so many memories, I think when I get back we should all take a road trip back to Newport see everything again, it'll be fun and memorable! Anyway I have to get going, I can't wait to see you, say hi to everyone for me and I'll talk to you soon, also can you keep the proposal to yourself I want to keep it a secret, thanks,

Yours sincerely, Summer Roberts. Xoxoxooxx

**Hope you enjoyed, remember review! Next chapter will be up soon, real soon!**


	3. Ryans reply!

**Ok so thankyou everyone foir the reviews, they mean a lot. Keep them up and I hope you enjoy this chapter. It is Ryans reply to Seths letter. Read and Review.**

To Seth.

Hey man! First of all I cant believe you actually wrote me a letter I mean put time and effort into writing a letter when you could have just picked up the phone you must be seriously bored or college has just changed you cause there is no way in hell you would have ever done this before, you would have called it a waste of time when we have a perfectly good phone to use. Anyway that's not really what I wanted to say so I'm really glad college is doing great for you, its doing great for me too and also for your dad by the way. In case no one has actually informed you about the news yet, he got a job at Berkeley and no not cleaning toilets like you've always pictured but as a law teacher. I think that's pretty cool how he went there and now he's working there, he's really happy too. Yeah me and Taylor did buy an apartment together but dude there is no way you are coming to visit it is a mess, big mess. Taylor wasn't exactly happy with the walls so she decided to get a painter to come in a redo the whole thing, but as long as she's happy I am and it's about time, you and Summer have been together since like forever, you deserve to be together, I'm sure she'll say yes.

Um I haven't really got much to tell you, I've just been working really hard, studying, I got a job at a small café, I'm the coffee guy, its just to save up for some money because Taylor wants to go on a trip to Canada in a few months, so gotta save up, we are thinking of taking Sophie to for a few days, I think she would really enjoy it, if you and Summer are down here at that time you should come too. Also about that whole Newport thing I think that's a great idea, except it'll be really weird to see everything again but still fun. I've added some pictures of Sophie to this letter to so yeah, you're right she is growing up fast, anyway I gotta go Taylor is kinda teasing me about this whole writying a letter thing so it can't be too long. See you soon!

Ryan.


End file.
